


you pull me close, guiding me home

by bigstarkenergy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: “They bear a resemblance to the children I encountered on Vulcan as well.”Jim raises an eyebrow. “They had bullies on Vulcan? I thought that would be too illogical for you guys.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	you pull me close, guiding me home

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Falling Like The Stars by james arthur

Jim shakes his head as he walks out of the giant, golden palace sort of establishment that the current negotiations are taking place in. He hates this planet, hates the people. They’re polite enough, sure, but they all have this sense of entitlement that Jim has always despised on principle.

Jim hates them, hates this entire civilization, but it has reserves of some mineral that the Federation needs, something that sounds like a cough and can’t be pronounced without the help of a third nostril.

The people respect Jim because he’s the captain, but it’s clear that they don’t give a shit about anyone else. Several members of their counsel have already tried to flirt with Uhura, insulted Bones’s accent, and one of them had poked fun at Chekov so incessantly that the kid had all but wilted.

And, to top it all off, they hate Spock.

Granted, Jim is not necessarily the first person one might think of to defend Spock, given that two years ago, he would’ve gladly been first in line to sock him in the jaw, but that was two years ago.

In that time span, Spock has: saved his life countless times, comforted him as he died and stood with him throughout a thousand batshit plans.

Spock is Spock, and knowing what he knows now, Jim doesn’t think he could ever hate him.

So Jim sits through the negotiations, deals with the comments they make, and clenches his fists beneath the table. It’s a good thing they aren’t telepathic, because Jim has been entertaining the fantasy of slapping some duct tape over their leader’s mouth all afternoon.

But mercifully, the negotiations are nearly over, and Jim isn’t required for the next part. He’s managed to slip out onto some sort of terrace, settling in on the ledge. It’s a beautiful planet, and he breathes in and out, taking in the view.

He doesn’t even notice someone else has joined him until Spock sits down next to him.

“Are you alright, Captain?”

Jim blinks up at him, his eyes blurry from the light of two suns beaming down on them.

“I’m fine,” Jim says, waving a hand. Spock stares at him, seeming concerned.

“Are you certain? You appear to be in…a state of distress.”

Jim shakes his head. The air is hot and muggy around them, and Spock is wearing something looser and less concealing than he normally does on the Enterprise. Jim supposes the weather on this planet must be similar to Vulcan, given how Spock seems to like it.

“I’m fine, Spock, really. I just don’t like this mission.”

“Sir, if I may inquire the cause of your reasoning?”

Jim shrugs. “They’re bullies,” he finally says, definitive. “I don’t like bullies.”

Spock tilts his head, contemplating. “I find your analysis to be not entirely without merit.”

Jim laughs, throwing his head back against the wall he’s leaning against. “You just agreed with me!”

“I have done so on numerous occasion, Captain.”

“No, not really.”

“Once, in orbit around-”

“Yes, okay, I get it, Spock. I was joking, I don’t need a list.”

Spock inclines his head, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in a way that Jim interprets as a smile.

“You are,” Spock says quietly after a while, “Correct in your assessment of the Ch’Ji’an people. They use intimidation and often mock members of our crew. I will be satisfied when we return to the Enterprise.”

“Yeah, I agree. They remind me of the kids at my elementary school, teasing people.”

“They bear a resemblance to the children I encountered on Vulcan as well.”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “They had bullies on Vulcan? I thought that would be too illogical for you guys.”

“Vulcan children are not yet trained in emotional control. They can often act out of emotion, however, the sentiment I encountered as a child was echoed among respected Vulcan elders.”

Spock is looking out at the view beneath them, not making eye-contact. Jim feels a sudden pang in his chest at the expression on his face. Clearly, it’s been a problem for Spock his whole life, and Jim hates himself a little, for ever believing that shit himself.

“The sentiment?”

Spock turns to look at him, shifting a bit closer. “They believed my human heritage to be a…disadvantage, to relay their exact words. The children often made derogatory remarks towards my mother.”

The suns have shifted as they've been talking, and the glow is soft against Spock’s features. He looks almost ethereal, save for his pained expression. Jim is overcome with a wave of anger at all the kids who made Spock feel that way.

“Fuck them.”

Spock tilts his head, eyes shining a little brighter than a few seconds ago. “Although your wording is crude, I appreciate the sentiment.”

Jim shrugs. “It’s the truth. You’re the best first officer I’ve ever had, and without you, everyone on the ship would’ve died like three times by now.”

“I am the only first officer you have had.”

“Still the best one, though!”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Come on, you told me about your childhood bullies a few seconds ago, you can call me Jim.”

Spock nods, the smallest concession. “Thank you,” he says slower, “Jim.”

“No problem.” Jim glances over at Spock. There’s barely any distance between them now, shoulders brushing against each other. He kind of likes it.

They sit in silence for a while, until Jim starts to talk.

“When I was little, the kids at school always mentioned how I didn’t have parents.”

“I had previously believed that Winona Kirk-”

“Yeah, no, she left on missions a lot. Left me and Sam behind.”

“I am sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I still regret that you were placed in those circumstances.”

Jim shrugs. “It wasn’t all so bad. And hey, look at us now.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiles, turning to look Spock in the eye. The light from the suns is doing something fascinating with his eyes, making him look almost fond. Spock has always been attractive, but right now, he’s stunning.

Spock has turned too, so that their faces are only inches apart. Jim knows what he wants to do now, recognizes the urge. It isn’t new. He’s felt this way for months, but he’s never been sure if it’d be welcome.

In the end, it’s Spock who leans in the final few centimeters, and for a second, it’s absolutely perfect. The sunshine is warm on their faces and Spock’s mouth is soft and pliant against his own. Jim feels a rush of satisfaction, coupled with a lazy, half formed thought. He wouldn’t mind doing this forever, sitting here with Spock.

That lasts right up until Sulu coughs loudly behind them. Jim jerks away, feeling himself blush as he ducks his head.

“Sirs, uh, the treaty has been formalized.”

“We will be present shortly, Lieutenant.”

Jim fights off another wave of embarrassment as Sulu coughs again, walking away quickly.

“Well,” he says, “We officially have the worst timing.”

Spock leans against him slightly, lifting his hands to smooth his hair back into place.

“The moment was inopportune,” he concedes.

“You realize the entire crew will know as soon as we step back on board, right?”

Spock’s eyes shine a little, almost as if he’s laughing. “I believe that to be an accurate prediction of events.”

“God,” Jim groans, letting his head fall onto Spock’s shoulder, “This is ridiculous.”

Spock looks at him quizzically. “Are you displeased with what occurred?”

“Am I displeased? Spock, no, I’m not displeased. Are you kidding? I’ve been thinking about that for months.”

Spock looks surprised at that, and more than a little pleased by it.

“I am gratified to hear that, Jim.”

Jim shakes his head and laughs. When they finally go back inside, Chekov stares at them, eyes wide, and Jim turns to shoot a half-hearted glare at Sulu.

The next day, when they beam back onto the Enterprise, Jim can’t help it but shift closer to nudge Spock’s shoulder with his own.

Scotty is standing at the transporter, grinning wide. “It’s good to see ye back, sirs.”

In the corner of his eye, Jim can see Chekov bounding off, whispering to the crewmembers as he goes. He already knows what they’re whispering about, and even though part of him is a little embarrassed, his overwhelming emotion is relief, and pride at his crew.

They might not be worthy of the Ch’Ji’an’s respect, but they’re still the best crew Jim could ask for.

Jim grins, noticing the way Spock’s eyes are shining. “It’s always good to be home,” he agrees, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of being back aboard the Enterprise, back where he belongs.

Spock stands next to him, their shoulders still touching. His eyes are filled with that same warmth from yesterday, fond and happy.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, the chi'ji'an people don't exist, as far as i know. i just wanted to make up some alien species. i wrote this at 1 am, and honestly I'm super happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> my tumblr is @natasharxmanov, if you wanna talk or anything.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are really appreciated!!


End file.
